When I grow Up
by Lisaki00
Summary: ¿Y si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes en aquella noche en la que Maizono intentó asesinar a Leon? Leon Kuwata y Sayaka Maizono Fanfic


_When I grow Up_

 _(Capitulo Único)_

El pelirrojo camina por el pasillo de su nueva ̶ ̶e̶s̶c̶u̶e̶l̶a̶ ̶ prisión a paso relajado.

— Toque de queda mis cojones, Celes.

Gruñe en voz baja. Vamos ¿Quién iba a respetar una regla no impuesta por aquel psicópata monocromático?

Llega frente a la habitación con el cartel de la pelíazul, odia esos ridículos carteles con imágenes ridículas de ellos. ¿Qué desgraciado sin vida se tomó el tiempo de hacerlas?

Se deshace de su mal humor, Maizono amablemente se ofreció a darle consejos sobre su carrera musical, la cual aún no empieza aunque ya tiene el look, no puede presentarse con mala cara.

Toca la puerta y espera una respuesta.

— Adelante.

La voz de Maizono le da permiso de entrar, por lo que eso hace, cerrando tras de si. Ve a la pelíazul con una sonrisa inocente, con las manos tras ella.

— Maizono — Saluda sonriente — Gracias por tomarte tu tiempo de- —...— La sonrisa desaparece al ver a la joven idol revelar un cuchillo. Siente que la sangre se le hiela mientras ve la expresión de Sayaka tornarse fría — ¿Ma-Maizono?

Pregunta con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Ella no habrá...

"Si no muere no podré salir de aquí"

Piensa Maizono temblando con cuchillo en mano.

— Kuwata...

El ambiente es tenso en aquella habitación.

— Mai-Maizono — Siente que un sudor frio le recorre — No estarás...

"S i n o m u e r e n o p o d r é s a l i r d e a q u í"

— ¿De verdad creiste qué...? — Da una risa sarcástica — Eres tan ingenuo.

"รٱ กѻ ๓પﻉɼﻉ กѻ ρѻɗɼé รคɭٱɼ ɗﻉ ค۹પí

La mente de la pelíazul se repite lo mismo consumida en **desesperación**

— Mai...

— ¡Cállate! ¡No me hagas esto más difícil!

Avanza hacia el beibolista prácticamente corriendo, con una palabra resonando en su mente.

"MuereMuereMuereMuereMuereMuereMuereMuereMuereMuereMuereMuereMuereMuereMuereMuereMuereMuereMuereMuereMuereMuereMuereMuereMuereMuereMuereMuereMuereMuereMuereMuereMuereMuereMuereMuereMuereMuereMuereMuereMuereMuereMuereMuereMuereMuereMuereMuereMuereMuereMuereMuereMuereMuereMuereMuereMuereMuereMuereMuereMuereMuereMuereMuereMuereMuereMuereMuereMuereMuereMuereMuereMuereMuereMuereMuereMuereMuereMuereMuereMuereMuereMuereMuereMuereMuereMuereMuereMuereMuereMuereMuereMuereMuereMuereMuereMuereMuereMuereMuereMuereMuereMuereMuereMuereMuereMuereMuereMuereMuereMuereMuereMuereMuereMuereMuereMuereMuereMuereMuereMuereMuereMuereMuereMuereMuereMuereMuereMuereMuereMuereMuereMuereMuereMuereMuere"

Ahora está aprisionada contra la pared, una mano sostiene fuertemente su hombro para retenerla.

Abre los ojos, ve que el cuchillo está envuelto en la mano del beibolista, con sangre cayendo de él, está desgarrando la piel del pelirrojo y, sin embargo Leon se ve tranquilo, con una mirada inescrutable en los ojos de la idol.

¿Por qué no grita? ¿No le duele?

Siente que empieza a temblar, va a matarla ¿Verdad? Morirá ahí, en ese coliseo académico.

— Maizono — Habla Leon tranquilo — ¿Por qué tan callada?

— A-ah — Tartamudea nerviosa como si recordará que debería gritar en una situación así — ¡Sueltame! ¡T-Te lo advierto! S-si me matas...

Trata de sonar intimidante en su nervioso tartamudeo, lo que casi le causa gracia a Leon.

— No voy a matarte.

Sentencia con voz firme sin parpadear.

La chica está atónita, sin entender muy bien lo ve pasa.

— Dame el cuchillo, Mai.

Sus ojos se ensanchan de la sorpresa. ¿Darle el cuchillo? Ni que fuera tan ingenua.

— ¿Me crees tonta? Si hago eso...

Leon frunce el ceño.

— ¡No te soltaré hasta que me des el maldito cuchillo Sayaka!

Grita, intimidando a la chica, quien obedece.

Leon toma el cuchillo con su mano sana, logra sacarlo de su mano pese a que está atravesando su piel.

— Carajo. — Maldice viendo la sangre caer, duele como la mierda. Dirige sus orbes celestes a una asustada Maizono, se siente mal. — Perdón por gritar, es que... — Suspira a la par que se queja del dolor — ¿Tienes algunas vendas o algo? En esta mierda de sitio no hay enfermería, o no está abierta al menos.

Maizono asiente cohibida, callada busca unas vendas en su bolsa.

Leon se sienta en el suelo de la habitación. Maizono, con vendas en mano, se sienta frente a él y comienza a venderle la herida, que ella misma causó.

Es un ambiente extraño para la pelíazul, está vendando al chico al que intentó matar. Los nervios le ordenan quedarse callada.

Cuando la idol termina su labor, corta la venda y la deja a un lado, coloca las manos en sus muslos, nerviosa, mirando al suelo. Leon mira su mano vendada, la mueve un poco y sonríe al comprobar cuanto a disminuido el dolor.

— Deberías ser enfer- —...— Se detiene al ver la expresión de Maizono, nerviosa, con miedo. Hace una mueca pensando en lo que debería decir — Parece que no podré jugar por un tiempo ¿Eh? Je, je...

Ríe nerviosamente tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

— N-no fue muy listo de tu parte elegir a un deportista como victima ¿Eh? Tontita.

Sólo recibe más silencio. Leon coloca las manos en sus pantorrillas mientras escudriña a Maizono.

— Oye, está bien, no voy a decírselo a nadie — Maizono le mantiene la mirada — ¿Puedes confiar en mi? — La pelíazul niega con la cabeza, causándole algo de nervios — Je, je, y-ya veo.

Más silencio. Leon siente que son observados. Podría irse pero algo en el le dice que es mejor arreglar este asunto.

No quiere dejar ganar a ese puto psicópata, se aprovechó de los sueños de Maizono para manipularla a esto, aún se siente mal por gritarle así. Quiere ayudarla.

— Oye — Habla el chico con una sonrisa y voz gentil — ¿Si te contara un poco de mi podrías confiar en mi?

La pelíazul vuelve a mirarlo, algo en esa sonrisa gentil le incita a asentir, aunque el miedo no desaparece.

— D-de acuerdo, pe-pero no prometo nada.

¡Habló! ¡Le dirigió la palabra! ¡Esto es un progreso y lo demás son tonterías! Motivado por ese progreso Leon se aclara la garganta.

— Mi nombre es Leon Kuwata — Comienza a presentarse cómo si estuviera en clase, lo que causa una imperceptible risilla en Maizono — Soy el Estudiante Beibolista Definitivo, aunque deseo cambiar ese título por el de "Músico definitivo"

"Lo se" piensa Maizono con culpa. Leon continúa.

— Mi cumpleaños es en el tres de enero, soy capricornio, mido uno con setenta y cinco, pese a mi talento como beibolista solía faltar a las prácticas, pero ni eso bastó para arruinar mi talento porque ¡Soy genial! — Maizono vuelve a reír, cubriendo su boca, pero Leon puede oírla está vez, lo que le alegra aún más — Odio estudiar, pese a todo extraño el baseball, me gustaría seguir jugandolo a futuro, de hecho... — Se inclina ligeramente hacia Maizono — ¡Me gustaría jugar contigo alguna vez!

Esto sorprende a Maizono, ella acaba de intentar matarlo y ¿Él la está invitando a jugar baseball?

"Eres tan tonto Kuwata" piensa mientras trata de contener las lágrimas.

— E-eso estaría bien.

"Vas bien Kuwata, no la cagues" Se advierte a si mismo.

— Mi comida favorita son las hamburguesas, mi color favorito es el naranja y mi canción favorita es...— Piensa unos segundos — ¡When I Grow Up!

— ¿Qué?

Eso capta la atención de Sayaka, habla con un tono de voz más relajado.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿C-cuál canción mencionaste?

Pregunta cautelosa.

— When I grow Up, de Mayday Parade — Repone — Aunque creo que la original es de-

— ¡The Pussycats Dolls! Esa es mi canción favorita.

Confiesa sonriente. Leon parpadea sorprendido.

— ¿De verdad? — Maizono asiente — ¡Vaya! ¡Qué coincidencia!

Exclama sonriente, había encontrado un punto en común entre ellos ¡Bendita música! ¡Logra unir personas!

— ¿Sabes? — Habla Leon luego de un pequeño silencio — De pequeño mis padres siempre estaban ocupados y nunca me ponían atención. Eso me ponían triste — Dice con una sonrisa triste — Pero había algo que nos unia, cada dos semanas íbamos de día de campo y...

— ¿Jugaban baseball?

Adivina Maizono, Leon asistente.

— Recuerdo la sonrisas de ambos. "Tienes un talento innato hijo" y eso me motivó a seguir jugando, porque podía verlos, verlos felices... Pero mientras más serio se hacia, menos los veía y cuando me volví jugador profesional... — Suspira con amargura mirando al techo — No se hace cuánto que no los veo.

— ... — La pelíazul se mantiene callada, no se esperaba algo así de Leon. — Lo siento.

Leon vuelve la vista a la joven, se sorprende al verla llorar.

— ¡Maizono!

Acerca su mano intentando consolarlo. La chica se seca las lágrimas con sus muñecas.

— Casi les quito a tus padres su hijo — Hipa un poco tratando de controlarse, odia llorar frente a otros — A cientos de personas su ídolo, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo sien-

Se ve envuelta en un abrazo por parte del muchacho.

— No es tu culpa, no es tu culpa — Refuerza su agarre — Es de él.

Dice mirando a la cámara en la habitación con odio.

Siente la mano vendada del pelirrojo en su hombro, eso la destroza aún más, llora aún más.

— L-Leon.

— Dime.

— Cuando crezca, te pediré perdón mil veces por esto.

Confiesa aferrandose al muchacho. Leon sonríe.

— Si, lo harás, porque saldremos de aquí.

— Sin matar a nadie — Se aparta para verlo — ¡No le daremos a ese psicópata lo que quiere!.

Dice decidida.

— ¡Así se habla!

La anima. Su expresión cambia al ver que la chica está extendiendo su meñique, esperando que el haga lo mismo. Leon traga saliva, mira a su lado comprobando que no haya nadie, al comprobarlo envuelve el meñique de la pelíazul con el suyo.

— ¡Pinky promise!

— Si, si, pinky promise.

Murmura sintiendo que acaba de perder parte de su hombría. Pero al menos Maizono recuperó su sonrisa, eso lo vale... casi.

— Buenas noches, Mai.— Saluda acariciando la cabeza de la chica una vez en la puerta.— Si necesitas cualquier cosa, ven a mi habitación.

— Lo haré, descansa Kuwata.

Leon asiente y se marcha, deja el cuchillo en la cocina, donde pertenece. Se va a dormir sintiéndose bien consigo mismo.

[...]

Luego de arreglarse Maizono sale de su habitación.

— ¡Maizono! — La llama Naegi — ¿Pudiste dormir bien anoche?

— A-ah, s-si — La culpa de lo que planteaba hacer le hace tartamudear — Gracias por eso, Makoto.

Los amigos intercambian se devuelven las llaves de sus habitaciones y se encaminan a la cafetería, donde todos están reunidos, bueno, casi todos.

— Toga y Kawa no llegan aún.

Anuncia Hagakure con los apodos que rápidamente les dio a sus compañeros de lentes.

— No creo que vengan— Bosteza— Deberíamos desayunar sin ellos, me muero de hambre.

Se queja Leon rascando su cabello

— Leon ¿Qué le sucedió a tu mano?

Pregunta perspicaz Kirigiri. Maizono se tensa junto con el pelirrojo, pero este logra disimularlo.

— Estaba cortando una manzana y me lastime ¡Tonto de mí! Ja,ja

Las palabras del aspirante a músico resuenan en la mente de Maizono

No voy a decírselo a nadie

"Kuwata, eres demasiado ingenuo para un lugar como este"

Piensa Maizono mientras se sienta a su lado. Es recibida por una alegre sonrisa del pelirrojo, una sonrisa reconfortante que dice "Saldremos de esta"

Kirigiri los estudia desde la distancia.

— Bueno, yo iré a traer la comida

Dice Asahina poniendose de pie, Sakura ofrece su ayuda.

Leon, aburrido, juega con una cuchara, golpeando la mesa al ritmo de una canción, canción que la idol reconoce y comienza a cantar.

— When I grow up, I wanna be famous, I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies...

El pelirrojo sonrie y le acompaña

 _When I grow up._

 _I wanna see the world_

 _Drive nice cars_

 _I wanna have groupies_

 _When I grow up_

 _Be on TV_

 _People know me_

 _Be on magazines_

 _When I grow up_

 _Fresh and clean_

 _Number one chick/boy_

 _When I step out on the scene_

— ¿Y a esos que les pasa, tio? — Pregunta Hagakure viéndolos cantar — ¿Desde cuando se llevan tan bien?

Kirigiri solo se limita a sonrier.


End file.
